


Money Money Money, must be funny

by Im_that_gay_bitch



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Bisexual Character, Multi, No Incest, Protective Siblings, pansexual Yakko, rich husband, yakko needs therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_that_gay_bitch/pseuds/Im_that_gay_bitch
Summary: When the aniamanics show ended in the nintys the siblings grew up and went there separate paths, Yakko became a stand up  comedian, Wakko became a world famous book author, meanwhile dot...she married this rich man and Her brothers hasnt talked to her for ten years, the siblings separated when yakko was 18, wakko was 15 and dot was 13. Its been 10 years since all of them have been together so Yakko calls dot to ask if they are aloud to visit.they are and decide a date, this day can go really well or really wrong.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Original Character(s), Dot Warner & Wakko Warner, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dot Warner/Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner/Original Character(s), Wakko Warner/Yakko Warner, Yakko Warner/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Money Money Money, must be funny

Its been been fourteen years since the show ended, the warners were kicked out of the water tower with all there things because plotz thought they had no use anymore, so to earn income yakko got a job at a local gas station and started to work there 7 days a week to pay for Wakkos and dots school fees and bills. One shift when yakko was 16 he met the love of his life, James Smith, a small business owner around yakkos, age only a month older than him

James helped the warners alot, when yakko was at work and Wakko and dot weren’t at school, he would look after them. When yakko didn’t earn enough to pay the bills, james would pay for it himself.

When Wakko was 15 he wrote a book about his life story, his life quality and everything that Yakko is doing to get pay for basic needs like food,water,electricity and a roof over there heads. That book became best sellers and Wakko got some of the money and he used it to get food and help pay the bills, meaning that Yakko didn’t have to work long hours anymore 

When Yakko was 18, And his sibs weren’t home, he ofen when to the pub and did stand-up comedy, and grew in popularity, so much that the bar owner hired Yakko which let him quit the gas station job and yakko worked full time there. James, Yakko’s now boyfriend, would often go to his gigs, James recorded them and uploaded the newly made platform, Youtube, and Yakko’s fame suddenly Blew up. 

Meanwhile dot...she became the school’s playgirl and had a new boyfriend atleast once every two months. Yakko did not approve this because she could date a abusive boy. But dot never listened to Yakko’s warnings, when she was 15 she met her ‘love of her life’ and they dated for longer than two months. His name was Alexander Maxwell, son of a millionaire. Yakko and James, who moved in with them at this point, at frist did not like his prissy attitude and the way he treated dot, but Alex warmed up to dot eventually and they got married when Dot was 17. Then....dot disappeared from there lifes when she moved in with Alexander, not even a Merry Christmas text

When Yakko and James were 23 Yakko’ finally proposed to him on there five year anniversary and James said yes, two years later they got married. But like usual, dot didn’t come. 

Wakko tried to find love multiple times but just kept on dating alot of really toxic people so after three years of this toxic loop, he decided that it wasn’t worth it and just went on to make his next book, it discussed about how to spot a toxic parter and like his last book, it became a best seller.

Yakko and Wakko talked often even when Wakko moved out...but dot still wasn’t there, but from what they knew, Her husband Alexander had been killed 3 years after they got married and she Inherited the company and her husbands money, and that she had twins with him, Dottie and Spottie.and that leads up up to now, Yakko is now 28, Wakko is 25 and Dot is now 23, now lets start the story, shall we?


End file.
